Down the Park
by Becca12345
Summary: Sherlock has gone in a sulk and no one has seen him since he stormed out of Lestrade's office. Only John knows where Sherlock is hiding.


The tapping of fingers on wood was annoying Sherlock. It was easy for John to deduce this, because the Detectives jaw was clenched and his eyes flicked back and forth. It didn't help that Anderson and Donovan were attempting to help the case. Well, John says attempting. Sherlock says screwing around. Literally.

"So let me get this straight Sherlock." Lestrade began, which got an eye roll from Sherlock. "You say it was the wife that did it. When we've got a signed confession from the boyfriend that it was him who killed the mistress and her lover."

Sherlock sighed. "The boyfriend is an envious man inspector. He collaborated with the wife to kill of her husband and his girlfriend, who was playing mistress with the husband." The detective spoke slow, as if he was speaking to a child. "However, the woman panicked at the sight of the body and she forced the boyfriend to take the blame. As you can tell from the confession you held, the boyfriend's confession sounded scripted." The Detective then got up out of his chair and paced back and forth. "The wife is a powerful woman Lestrade. Question her again and then call me."

With those final words, Sherlock Holmes flounced out of Lestrade's office, but not before baring his teeth menacingly at Anderson, who had dared to make a comment on the case.

John shook his head at his flat mate's behavior. Sherlock had been on the verge of a Sherlockian sulk since last night. John had hoped that the sulk would simmer down when Lestrade had presented this case, but that was just wishful thinking. Sherlock had been on edge since he arrived at the scene.

"Right. Anderson, run those clothes through forensics again. Sally, go find the lawyers of the wife. We need to question her within the next 6 hours, or we must let her go." Lestrade ordered his team. The DI then turned to John who was getting up.

"What's up with Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"Cold turkey." Was all John said, as he left the office with a sigh. The ex army doctor had a headache coming on, and he felt this headache would take over his brain before the night was out.

* * *

Sherlock was not at the flat, when John arrived. But this didn't bother John. In fact it gave him some peace and quiet to think.

*Beep* John frowned as he got a text. Upon reading it, he saw it was from Lestrade

_Wife confessed. Tell the big kid he's needed GL_

John sighed and tapped out a reply.

_**Sherlock's not with me Greg. JW**_  
It didn't even take 2 minutes for Greg to reply.

_Where is he then? GL_

_**Out somewhere. Who knows? I'll let him know you want him though JW**_

_Right. OK. Is he safe out there when he's in a sulk? GL_

John smiled as he tapped out a reply.

_**Course he is. Can't say the same for everyone else within breathing distance of him though. JW**_

John then threw his phone away and sat, content, down on the armchair and indulged himself in a few episodes of Doctor Who. He was halfway through one of 10 and Donna's sass wars, before he his phone beeped again. John picked it up and saw it was a text from Molly.

_I had some body parts for Sherlock. He said he'd be down, but he's not turned up. Is he OK? M x_

John smiled. Of course Molly would be worried.

_**He's alright. He's out for a walk. Cold turkey and all that. JW**_  
_Oh. Ok then. I'll keep them for him then :-) M x_

John shook his head fondly. Molly never pried which was good. John looked at the clock and saw it was creeping up to 8:00 at night. He sighed, he supposed it was time to go collect Sherlock.  
Grabbing his coat, phone and slipping on his shoes, John made his way down the stairs and out into the cold winter air.

* * *

"It's about time." Sherlock said as John approached the swing set. Sherlock was sitting on one of the swings, swinging gently.

"I figured you needed to get it out of your system." John commented. Sherlock huffed and looked away. "Here. I know I said cold turkey and all, but I think I can let this one slide." John held out a cigarette and a lighter. Sherlock's mouth twitched as he took the offered items and lit up the cigarette.

Inhaling and then exhaling, Sherlock sighed deeply. The two men sat in peaceful silence as they watched the light wisps of smoke curling around each other and then vanishing.

"Greg and Molly have both text me. Asking where you were." John said. "The wife did confess after all" Sherlock smiled smugly at this. "And Lestrade said he wanted you down there as soon as possible."

"What did you say?" Sherlock inquired, taking another long drag.

"That you were having a sulk and needed time away from them." John said. "I also hinted that it's not safe for anyone to come within touching distance of you when you're having a sulk." A laugh was drawn from Sherlock at that.

"And what did Molly want?"

"Ah, she just wondered where you were. Said she had some body parts for you. You were meant to collect them today."

Sherlock shrugged, obviously showing he didn't really care.

"How did you know I was here?" Sherlock asked John after a few moments of sitting in silence. John only smiled.

"Because." John said. "This place is sentimental to you." Sherlock pulled a face. "And also because I've had to come and fetch you from this place a dozen times."

"Hm." Sherlock said, stubbing out the butt of the cigarette out with his foot. "Sentimental." Sherlock repeated.  
"Yes." John responded. "You come here, because you know this is where Mike approached me that day." John smiled at Sherlock "And it's also the place where-"

"-where we finally kissed." Sherlock finished. John let out a breathless laugh.

"Uh-huh. It was this swing set." John said, thinking back to that first time they'd kissed. Sherlock had been restless so John had decided on a walk. They'd somehow ended up in this park and somewhere along the lines of Sherlock arguing with a child over the works of the solar system and John claiming the swing set, they'd both given in to the tension and had shared a first, hot and very sloppy kiss.

"John." Sherlock said, breaking John out of his memories. John looked over to the Detective. "I'm ready to go home."

John nodded and stood up, then he turned and grabbed Sherlock by the scarf, pulling the Detective up from his seat on the swings.

"C'mere Sherlock." John all but growled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cold lips. Sherlock's mouth opened on instinct and John dove his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, mapping it out, memorizing it and marking it as his own. When Sherlock's tongue glided against John's, it caused the Doctor to let out a deep moan.  
Breaking apart, the two men stood close, foreheads touching and panting for breath.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered. John froze for a moment. Sherlock had never said those words directly to him before. "I mean it John." The taller man panted.

"I-I love you too." John said, smiling at Sherlock who smiled back. "Let's see how fast we can make it home shall we?" John said, pulling at Sherlock's scarf with a wink.

"Is that a challenge Doctor?" John only pressed another hot kiss to Sherlock's mouth.

"Oh God yes."

* * *

**OK I know I should be updating my other stories, instead of writing one shots, but this idea came to me from no where and it stuck and I had to spin out this one shot. So yeah, now I'm going to go and wait for my A-Level results to come ..uh oh.**

**Oh - I don't own Sherlock, any characters or anything you see here that you already know. OK? I'm just a law student who likes to convince herself she is a mature adult when she's sobbing over fictional characters.**


End file.
